Many household articles are placed over smooth surfaces and the articles will undesirably slip or slide over the surfaces when in use. Decorative pillows and cushions are examples of articles that may be placed over a smooth surface and are intended to remain in their position during use. For chair or stool cushions, one manner in which to prevent the cushions from sliding is to provide string ties that attach the cushions to the chairs or stools. An alternative solution to string ties is the use of material having a high coefficient of friction that prevents the cushions from sliding.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,212,717 and 5,896,603 disclose chair cushions and place mats formed of a top fabric panel attached to a bottom panel that has a high coefficient of friction. The bottom panel is preferably a rubberized web material with an open or mesh pattern. The rubberized material prevents the chair cushion or place mat from sliding over smooth surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,032 discloses a cushion having a lower layer that also has a high coefficient of friction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,852 shows another chair pad or cushion also having a lower panel with a high coefficient of friction. The U.S. Design Pat. No. 360,794 illustrates a combined child cushion and rubber grip pad unit.
While these inventions may be adequate for their intended purposes, there is still a need for an improved chair cushion with integral gripping surfaces or elements. One particular disadvantage of those chair cushions which permanently attach the gripping surface is that the chair cushion has only one side that can be exposed during use. Chair cushions often become stained or otherwise damaged during use. Therefore, if the exposed side becomes irreparably damaged or stained, then it may require replacement because the cushion cannot be reversed. Also, the amount of surface area for gripping remains constant with a gripping surface that is sewn or otherwise permanently attached to the chair cushion. In some circumstances, it may be desirable to have at least some ability to slide or move the chair cushion during use because a gripping surface which completely immobilizes a chair cushion during use may pose discomfort for the user.
In accordance with the present invention, these disadvantages are overcome, and other benefits and advantages of the invention are provided.